Thundermans: Fractured Time (Evil Reign Sequel)
by Zzyzx4
Summary: After the defeat of the Villain League, Max is amazed when visited by his children from the future. But they didn't come for a casual visit, they're here to fix something they did and to do it, they'll need to get the team back together. Life just can't seem to slow down for the Thundermans can it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Here we go, the unplanned sequel. But first, a few things to address. Some of you have been very patient with this story, and to those of you that have been, I thank you. However, others have not been. The reason I uploaded the Max/Billy story when I did was because I had an idea and I wanted to get it down before the idea left me. The other reason this story takes some time to upload is for a few reasons. The first being I am working on two stories right now, this one and my School of Rock fanfic [i suggest you check it out (if you don't mind almost gay porn)] and that one takes priority since I usually have more ideas for it. This story is also more difficult to right with all the different fight scenes I have to write and choreograph in my mind. And no, leaving reviews telling me to update sooner or commenting on different stories telling me to update will not make them come out faster, because then it'll feel like a chore and I'll feel less inclined to do it. Unlike School of Rock, this story has no set date for when the next chapter will come out. Chapters are done, when they're done. Now that I've wasted several minutes of both of our times, let's get started.**_

* * *

"I'm sorry, you're who now?" Max asked.

"We're your kids. We're from the future, now can we come in? It's freezing and Zyler's starving." The older boy (Cade) explained to Max.

"Max? Who's at the door?" Phoebe asked.

"Hard to explain," He said stepping aside letting the two boys in.

"Hey auntie," Cade said as they walked past her to the kitchen.

"Did he just call me what I think he did?" Phoebe asked her twin.

"Yeah he did. Get this, he said they're my kids from the future." Max told her.

"Well, I definitely see the resemblance." Phoebe commented.

"I don't!" Max said.

"He looks just like you with tanned skin." She was right. He and Max looked almost identical, aside for skin tone and height. However, Max's blindness to obvious details still went strong.

"I don't see it. Let's ask them some questions, that way if they're lying, we'll stump them." Max suggested.

"That's actually a good plan." Phoebe said surprised. "Why does you intelligence turn on and off at random. Do you just only hear every other word?"

"You just every word?" He looked at her confused. Phoebe couldn't tell if he was messing with her or being serious. She shook her head as the two followed the strangers into the kitchen. The younger kid had a bowl of cereal in front of him despite it being late at night. "So, my kids huh?" Max asked, acting casual.

"Yep," The older one answered.

"From the future you said?"

"Uh-huh,"

"That's pretty cool, what's it like?"

"About the same, except cleaner."

"Nice,"

"So, how far in the future are you guys from?" Phoebe asked, Max taking too long to get to the point.

"Well, it's twenty-eighteen, almost twenty-nineteen….twenty years from now." He answered.

"And you're how old?" Phoebe asked.

"Sixteen. And Zyler here, is almost thirteen."

"Zyler," Max said with a chuckle. "It's like they found a gayer way to say the name Tyler." Everyone gave him a look. "Sorry, but if you're sixteen, that means you're born in four years. I have a kid only four years from now?"

"That's what I **just** said." Max got up and pulled Phoebe aside.

"Ok, they're crazy. There's no way I have a kid only four years from now, I'm only eighteen. I'm gonna ask them who their mom is."

"What'll that accomplish?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm with Allison. If they know me, they'll say her. But she told me she doesn't want any kids."

"So, just to clarify, your plan is banking on her not changing her mind later on?" Phoebe asked.

"Pretty much." Max told her. He walked back over to the table with the two kids sitting at it. "So, I'm not sure if you're aloud to give spoilers or stuff like that, but who's your mom?" Max asked, looking back at Phoebe with a smirk.

"Simone Kickbutt." Cade told him without hesitation.

"What?! I'm sorry, what was that?" Max asked.

"Simone Kickbutt." He said again.

"Ok, now I know you're crazy. I'm dating Allison. Me and Simone are just friends, we don't even like each like that."

"Oh my God." Phoebe said to herself. _And the stupid train continues._ She thought

"What's going on down here?" James asked, walking down the stairs with only a pair of basketball shorts.

"Yeah, it sounds like Max was screeching." Billy said in only his boxers and one of James's shirts on.

"What were you two doing upstairs just now?" Phoebe asked, growing suspicious.

"Nothing." They answered quickly in unison.

"Really, because it seems like-"

"Nothing." They repeated, louder this time.

"Who are they?" James asked, pointing to the new kids.

"My kids," Max answered. "That I apparently have with Simone Kickbutt."

"What? What about Allison?" Billy asked.

"That's what I wanna know. Our relationship's going great, how is it that I have a kid with someone else in four years?"

"I mean, it's not your guy's sex life isn't-" Billy started but got a look from Max.

"I'd quit while you're ahead BillBill. I'll take care of this." James said before pulling one of Max's hairs off his head.

"Ow, what the Hell man?" James walked over and pulled one of Cade's, and was about to reach for Zyler when Cade held his arm out.

"I suggest you choose your next move very carefully." Zyler tapped him on the shoulder and signed something to his brother. "Yeah, you're right." He said sitting back allowing James to take a hair from Zyler's head.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"DNA test, I'll be right back." He said, sliding down into his and Max's room.

"So Billy," Max said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What were you and James doing before you came downstairs and does it have anything to do with why you don't have pants on?"

"Maybe?" Billy answered.

" _Do you think they'll believe us?"_ Zyler signed.

"They have to. It's the only way we can save our time. Besides, Uncle James is doing a DNA test, that'll prove we're telling the truth."

"This is great, once James is done, I can go back to my normal life where I'm dating Allison and everything's fine."

"Ok, I got the results." James said walking up the stairs.

"Sweet, well I hope you two had fun, but it's time to-"

"Congratulations Max, you're a father of two." James said placing the results on the table in front of him. Max sat there with his jaw hanging open. He looked over at Cade and Zyler who were smiling at him.

"So...Simone's you're mom huh?" He asked awkwardly.

* * *

Far away in a dark forest, a woman in a dark robe awoke. She stood up slowly, holding her head. "Where am I?" She asked. "Father!" She remembered everything. She was told by her father, Dark Mayhem, that he wanted her by his side. She heard a deafening sound before something hard hit her in the back of the head and that was it. She looked to the top of the mountain and saw the castle in ruins. "It can't be, Father's plan couldn't have failed could it?"

"Where did Mom say she'd be?" The woman heard the voice of a teenage girl nearby. She ran and hid behind a tree to watch.

"Over here, come on Stel, you're supposed to be the smart one." She heard a guy's voice that time. She saw as two figures emerge from the forest. The shorter, she didn't recognize, but the girl reminded her of _Phoebe Thunderman._ She thought with disdain. _Wait, her hair, it was darker before wasn't it? And longer? Something's not right here._ "Damn, we're too late" The younger boy said. "You know where our cousins are at?" He asked. The girl closed her eyes in concentration.

"Kyle's close to finishing his part of the mission," She gasped. "Cade and Zyler, they're gonna mess everything up!"

"What're those idiots doing?"

"Talking to their dad." She said with a sigh.

"Crap, let's go." He said as they fled the forest. The woman walked back into the clearing. _Well, isn't this an interesting development._

* * *

"Well, that checks out." Colosso said as he began to pack his things.

"Dude, I know you're smart, but you're taking this well."

"What's hard to understand? You're from the future and you got back here because **I** invented something. Now come on, you said you're on a deadline right?"

"Yeah man, major bummer."

"Well come on," Colosso said getting in a van. "Are you gonna take all-" In an instant, the teen was sitting next to him. "day,"

"Don't gotta worry about speed with me bro."

"You are your father's son." He said starting up the van.

* * *

"Hey Simone, this is going to sound insane. Like completely insane, you probably won't believe me and if I didn't have it in writing, I wouldn't believe me. Right now, I'm looking at two people saying they're our kids from the future."

"And her reaction will be all the proof he needs to-" Phoebe began.

"She's screaming. Look, I get she doesn't like me but does the thought of being with me really scare her **that much?** " Phoebe looked at him, wide eyed.

"Billy, good news, you're not the dumbest Thunderman anymore."

"Thanks….wait was I before?"

"We're getting off subject." Phoebe said quickly. Max hung up his phone and returned to his kids.

"So, I'm guessing you guys don't have a place to stay?" He asked. They looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Well, I'll have to do some explaining in the morning, but you are my kids apparently, so you can stay here. Do you two mind sharing a bed?" Again, they shook their heads. "Ok, then you two can sleep in mine, it's bigger. I'll stay in James's bed since he's apparently sleeping in Billy's tonight." He said loudly as the two of them sped upstairs. Cade and Zyler made their way to Max's slide a went down into his room. Max was about to follow them when Phoebe grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, how are you going to tell Allison?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He said sliding down.

Back at the destroyed castle, The Cloaked Figure used her powers and sneaked past to guards, she entered the lab where the explosion took place. She scanned the room for clues to her father's whereabouts but found nothing at first, but then she saw a dim green glow and went towards it and found Dark Mayhem's mask. _Father, I don't know where you've gone, but I swear I will find you._

* * *

 _ **Look at that, the sequel came out faster than a two-part chapter. There I made the joke. See you guys next time**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure there isn't a better way across the ocean?!" The Blond teen yelled. The crashing waves and rush of air made it hard to hear each other. The two of them were holding onto each other tight as they flew across the ocean on a board with four small jet engines on it.

"If you can think of a better way, I'd like to hear it!" The moody, younger teen told her.

"Have you heard of a plane?!" She asked.

"That'd take too long to get on and have you forgotten the small detail of WE AREN'T BORN YET?!"

"It'd still be better than this cold board." She groaned.

"Deal with it, it's the fastest thing we've got." He told her.

* * *

"Hank, they're still staring." Barb whispered to her husband. The two were sitting on the couch the morning after Cade and Zyler arrived and the two were focusing hard on their grandparents. They looked over and saw Zyler sign something.

"I know, it's weird." Cade responded.

"Do you think they're really Max's?" She continued to ask.

"Barb, look at them. Especially the older one." He muttered.

"So, do you two need anything?" Barb asked.

"No, we're good. We're just taking in that we're seeing you guys young for once." Cade told them.

"How far in the future did you say you were from again?" Barb asked.

"Twenty years," Cade told them.

"We won't be that old in twenty years." Hank told them. Zyler signed at Cade again.

"You're right, they are in denial." Cade said to him.

"So, what exactly are your powers? Irritation?" Barb asked.

"Nah, that's more of a hobby. Come on, I'll show you guys what I can do." He said standing up. "Grandpa, punch me." He said holding his hands up.

"Well, I'm not sure if you're aware, but I am quite strong." Hanks said, having a small laugh to himself.

"Just do it, trust me. Unless you're already feeling old." He said, egging him on.

"I'll show you who's getting old, buster." He said, before he balled his fists together and brought them down. Cade had his arms crossed above his head. Hank's punch didn't even seem to move him in the slightest. Cade let out a smirk.

"Almost got me," Cade said standing up with cracks on his harm, which looked different from usual until he stretched his fingers out and his forearms returned to normal. "You like? I can harden my skin making me great at attacking and even better at defending."

"Impressive," Barb said.

"Mom says it's probably from her since our powers aren't that different."

"And what about you? What can you do?" Barb asked Zyler. Zyler opened his mouth, but it was quickly covered it up.

"Trust me, you really don't want to him to show you."

"Why not? It can't be that bad." Hank said.

"Let's just say, if he talks, the phrase 'there goes the neighborhood' will become real literal, real fast."

* * *

Max was sitting in class bored out of his mind. The teacher was rambling on about something when her felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He kept his eyes on the teacher as his slowly went for his phone. It was a text from Phoebe.

P: Have you told Allison yet?

M: I was actually thinking about not telling her…

P: Then how are you going to explain the two kids in our house calling Simone their mom?

M: I'm not. I'll just keep her out of the house until they leave.

P: All aboard the stupid idea train.

M: Oh shut up. You'd do the same if kids show up calling you Mom and said that Link wasn't their dad.

* * *

Back at the Thunderman house, they heard a knock at the door. "I got it." Cade said walking over. He opened the door and was instantly frozen up to his neck. "Oh, hey Damien." Hank and Barb watched as a boy dressed in all black with pale skin entered the house.

"Did you so easily forget the one thing I told you **not** to do?"

"Damien, I had to."

"And because you 'had to,' you may have compromised our whole mission." He said as he placed his left hand on the ice and it began to melt.

"Hi, confused parents here." Barb said.

"This is Damien, our cousin." Cade began to explain.

"Quiet. Every word out of your mouth digs our graves deeper." Damien said.

"You don't think I have a plan for this?" Cade asked. Damien turned away and folded his arms. "Like I said, this is Damien. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Link's kid."

"Damien what's taking so long?" A girl teenage girl asked walking in. Her hair was dirty blond and down to her shoulders and she wore glasses.

"It's Cade, did you not think it would be difficult?" He said.

"And that's Stella, his sister." Cade continued.

"Are you just going to tell them everything?" She asked.

"Why do think Kyle's not with us still? I got him running a little errand."

"Outside," Damien said, already halfway out the door. Cade took a deep breath and went outside with Zyler following.

"Barb, they finally left." Hank said.

"Let's go before they get back!" She said making her way towards the back door.

"Do you want to let us in on this plan you apparently have?" Damien asked still annoyed.

"It's pretty simple really. I just told Kyle to go grab Colosso to make a mind wiping device. You know, like the one in that old movie?"

"That's the best you could come up with?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" He asked.

"You're bringing **more** people into this as well as trusting Kyle to with your **only** plan to keep time from fucking itself over."

"...I'm starting to see the problem."

* * *

" _Max, is something wrong?" Allison asked. Her and Max were sitting together at lunch and he was visibly nervous._

" _What? Nothing. What? Nothing." He said, fooling no one at all._

" _You are a surprisingly bad liar, now what's wrong?"_

" _Promise not to freak out?" He asked._

" _Of course baby, you can tell me anything." She said supportively._

" _Ok, two kids showed up at my house and told me they're my kids from the future and that their mom...is Simone."_

"Then she dumped her soda on me and left so, yeah we're done." He finished telling Phoebe on their way back from school.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Phoebe said.

"I honestly have no idea how she was going to react to that. I basically told her that I'm going to end up with someone else." He explained. He felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out to see Billy calling. "What's up buddy?"

"Well, your kids have friends." Billy told him.

"Oh perfect. We'll be home in a minute." He said hanging up.

"Something to do with your kids?" Phoebe asked.

"You know it." He said with a sigh.

Back in Japan, Mayhem's daughter stumbled out of the forest near a main road when she fell to her knees. A woman saw her and pulled over.

"Are you ok?" She asked in japanese. "What happened to you? What are you doing near the forest?" She looked up at her with an evil smile before a look of fear spread across the woman's face.

"Ok, what's going? Who are they? I didn't have more children did I?" Max asked Cade as he and Phoebe arrived at their house.

"Damien and Stella, our cousins."

"Cousins?" He and Phoebe said in unison.

"Don't say anything." Damien told Stella.

"You look...familiar." Phoebe said to Stella stepping close.

"Damien, I don't think we're gonna fool her for long." She said.

"Are you...mine?" Phoebe asked, seeing how much the two looked like her.

"Hi Mom." Stella said shyly.

"Please tell me-"

"Yes, Link's our dad." Damien said bluntly.

"Oh thank God," She said.

"Oh come on!" Max said at the same time

* * *

Back in Japan a woman in a hood walked into a bar. She approached a table with a man sitting at it. "That's close enough." He said in japanese and a deep booming voice. She took a wad of cash and through it onto the table. "Where are my manners, take a seat." He said with a smile. "Do you speak japanese?" He asked.

"English?" She asked.

"Of course, of course." He said with a thick accent. "That looks like you life savings." He commented.

"It was someone's." She said with a smirk. "Are you the Big Boss Yokai?" She asked.

"The one and only head of the villain league in Japan. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my father, Dark Mayhem." Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and turned to her.

"Old man's still kicking? WE all thought he was done for when your castle went up in smoke."

"He's alive. It'd take alot more than an explosion like that to take him out. I want to know where he went."

"Give us a week. If he's still in Japan, we'll find him." She smiled before getting up and walking out.

"But sir, we already know where Dark Mayhem went." One of his guards said confused.

"True, but we don't know who might be looking for her."

 _ **Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I've been both busy and lazy. See you next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the delay in updates. I needed a break and decided to take the holidays off. Moving on,**_

* * *

"Well, what have you found?" The cloaked woman asked, sitting back down across from Yokai."

"You're father is still an elusive man," He began as he took a sip of sake.

"Are you saying you failed to find him?" She asked, getting very annoyed.

"You choose your next words carefully if you want to be able to walk out of here." He said standing up. She took a breath and sat back. "We couldn't find your father, but we did find someone we think you'll like." He said. The woman heard a noise up in the rafters and looked up to see none other than Candi Falconman.

"You?" She asked surprised.

"You left me for dead." She said before jumping down and just barley missing kicking her in the face as the two began to fight. Yokai's guards moved forward to stop them when he raised his hand in front of them.

"I love dinner and a show." He commented.

Candi was giving Mayhem's daughter no time to breath as she was not letting up her attacks. She did her best to block everything coming at her, which proved to be difficult.

"Enough!" She yelled, as a gale force of wind surrounded her. Candi was pushed back and looked back to see her opponent had vanished. She looked around before she slowly felt a cold blade being pushed against her throat. "I suggest you surrender if you wish to walk out of here. As for you, Yokai, you promised me you'd find my father. Now, are you going to hold up your end of the bargen, or is this going to get ugly?" She asked in a threatening tone. Once again, his guards stepped forward and he, like before, raised his hand to stop them. There was a moment of intense silence as the two villains stared each other down before he let out a deep laugh.

"You really are Mayhem's daughter. Why don't you follow me and we'll have a little chat." He said as he turned and made his way towards a back room.

"You stay here," She told Candi. "I may have use for you yet."

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Phoebe was rocking back and forth in place after the reveal of her children being in front of her.

"You see Cade, this is why we shouldn't have met them." Damien scolded.

"She doesn't usually act like this?" He said with his mouth full.

"No, you're right, this completely normal" He said sarcastically.

"I'm fine now, I'm calm." Phoebe said standing up as if nothing was wrong.

"Do you even believe yourself?" Max asked.

"No," She said sitting down. "How am I supposed to be calm?"

"Now you know how I feel! At least your kids aren't ruining your relationship."

"Um hey," Billy said to Cade.

"Sup uncle B?"

"I just wanted to ask, are me and James still together in the future?" He asked.

"I'd really like to tell you, but Damien's right. Already to many holes being punched in the timeline and I'm not sure how well my plan to fix it will work."

"Oh, ok." He said looking down.

"Ok, I'm done. What are you kids doing here?" Phoebe finally asked.

"Yeah, and Cade, what did you mean when you said you made a huge mistake?" Max asked, getting up as well. Cade looked over to Damien before saying something.

"You already pulled them in, might as well tell them the problem." He said.

"Ok," Cade began, "Here we go. In our time, twenty years from now, villains run the world. And the one on top, in charge of it all, is one named Darkrai."

"Darkrai? I've never heard of them." Phoebe said.

"You have met her though. She has no name at this point in time, but you know her. She was the cloaked one that worked for Mayhem in his most recent plan. She's also his daughter." Everyone's eyes shot wide.

"Wait, you mean the illusion chick I punch twenty-seven time in the chest?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Cade said with a smile. "Eighty percent of the earth was under her control. So, the make things better, Zyler and I went back to change things. But we changed much more than we intended. Mayhem's whole plan was different. Where before, he wanted to destroy the world and died in the process thanks to you stopping him. This sent Darkrai into a rage and drove her to conquer the world. Now however, he wanted to enslave the world, we changed more by removing her from castle."

"So that's why she was missing," Max muttered.

"But Mayhem lived this time. And the future, our present, was changed for the worst. Now, the two of them rule over the entire earth. We had to come back again, with our cousins this time. To try to fix it, or at least make it better than it is now. So, please help us." He finished up blinking his eyes. Max looked to Phoebe, who was looking away in thought.

"This is crazy." Phoebe said getting up. "It's all crazy, and weird, and totally unbelievable." The future kids started to look down. "But, I guess that's our lives now." She said with a smile. "We'll help. I mean, we're all pro heroes now after all."

"Really?" Stella asked, standing up and holder har mom's hands.

"Of course. Either way, you're right about one thing, this 'Darkrai' is still out there. We need to stop her."

"Sweet!" Cade said in excitement.

"Then as soon as our last member arrives, we'll head out to Japan." Damien, told everyone.

"Great, Japan again." Max groaned.

"Promise not to die on me this time?" James asked his boyfriend.

"If you can keep up." Billy said with a smirk.

"Should I call the rest of the team?" Phoebe asked.

"No, the less people involved the better." Damien told her.

"Right, the whole time thing." She said, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to bring the rest of the group. Not even Nora and Chloe since they needed to keep the people who got roped in to a minimum.

"Well, can't our dad at least bring our mom?" Cade asked.

"He already told her?" Damien asked.

"He already told her." Cade confirmed.

"Fine, we can bring her." Damien said, caving.

"What's with him?" Phoebe asked her daughter, Stella.

"He's going a through a phase of his own." She told her.

"It's not a phase!"

* * *

"C'mon! Can't think hunk of junk go any faster?" The young boy complained in the passenger seat of a van.

"Of course it can, just not in a traffic jam." Colosso told him.

"Can't we just fly out of here?"

"Cars don't fly."

"Not there yet? Wow."

"We'll get there soon, just be patient."

"I know how to speed this up." He said before he began to look as if he were moving his slow motion.

"Huh, well that's different."

* * *

"How far down are we going?" The woman asked Yokai as they descended down an elevator.

"I needed to make sure this was properly hidden." He told her shortly before the elevator came to a stop. They exited out into a big open room with a tube in the middle of the room. Inside the tube, floated Dark Mayhem, unconscious, but alive.

"Father!" She yelled running over to the tube. "You monster. What are you doing to him."

"Keeping him alive. When he came to me, he was weak and dying. This device is the only thing saving him from death." The woman thought for a long moment, weighing her options.

"Release him." She said.

"The healing is not finished. There is no telling if he'll survive long-"

"I said, release him." She said in a more stern voice then before. Yokai drew in a deep breath before approaching the tubed and typed in a sequence of numbers and the tube opened and Dark Mayhem fell out. He groaned before slowly climbing to his feet and looking around confused. "Father,"

"Daughter? Where am I? What happened to our plan?"

"The Thundermans got in our way and left you heavily injured. Now rise," She said holding out his mask. "We have a mission to complete."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we ready to go yet?" Damien asked annoyed, ready to board the jet.

"Kyle's still not here," Cade said behind him.

"Do you really think he won't beat us there? Now are the rents ready or not?"

"Can you stop calling us that?" Max asked, walking upstairs in his hero costume. "It's still weird,"

"I don't know, I kind of like it." Simone said beside him in her's.

"Well **you're** weird." Max told her.

"Is that anyway that talk to your future wife?" She demanded.

 _So they were always like this?_ Zyler signed to Cade.

"It would appear so."

"Yeah guys, looks like Kyle's going to be meeting us there." Stella told everyone. "He and Colosso are flying over the Atlantic now."

"Of course he is." Damien groaned and walked inside the ship.

"Who's Kyle?" Billy asked Cade.

"He's our cousin. He's-" Zyler elbowed him, cutting off his brother and shooting him a look. "He's Damien and Stella's brother." Cade finished.

"Oh, ok." Billy said as he boarded the jet with Zyler behind him.

"What aren't you telling us?" James asked Cade once everyone else was out of ear shot.

"What do you mean?"

"Who are Kyle's parents? Tell me," Cade looked at James, shocked he saw through their ruse so easily.

"Guys, it's time to go." Phoebe said from the jet. Cade smiled before walking away.

* * *

"I didn't even know the van could do this." Colosso commented as the Thunder Van flew over the ocean.

"Henry showed me. My grandpa's dad had it put in when he was the main hero." Kyle told him.

"Who's Henry? Another one of your cousins?"

"No he's-wait I can't tell you that. It's a spoiler."

"Of course," Colosso rolled his eyes and kept driving.

* * *

"It's beyond repair." Mayhem sighed. He and his daughter had returned to their fortress to examine their satellite. "Our dream of ruling over this world, is at an end. I'm so sorry daughter."

"Fear not father, for I have another plan. If this world will not bow to us, then it shall shatter under our power. Let us destroy everything and start again. We can rule over the world that we create from scratch." She said removing a small statue of a gargoyle like creature from the sleeves of her robe. "An old friend gave this to me, I think it's time we use it." Candi looked on worried as to what they were planning.

* * *

"We're getting a transmission," Simone told everyone aboard. "I don't recognize the signal."

"Answer it," Damien said sitting up. Simone looked at him questioningly but answered it anyways.

" _I don't know if you'll receive this, but you need to get back to Mayhem's fortress now."_ Candi's voice came from the radio.

"Is that Candi?" Billy asked stepping closer.

 _"Mayhem and his daughter have lost it. They have this weird statue that their planning to use to, um, start over the world or something. It doesn't make much sense to me, but you need to stop it. I need to go, they're calling me back."_ Her voice cut out as it ended.

"Well, never thought _she'd_ be the one to turn sides." Phoebe said. "But at least now we know what we're up against. Simone, can this jet move faster?" She asked.

"Let's find out." Simone said with a smile.

"We're all gonna die." Max muttered under his breath right as the jet drastically increased speed, causing Billy to fall back, landing in James's lap.

"Um hey," Billy said with a blush.

"Sup?" James asked with a smirk.

"Back in your seat Billy," Max called back to them. Billy pouted before he got up and went to back to his seat.

"Something wrong?" James asked. Billy was about to protest when James spoke up again. "Don't bother saying no, you're a terrible liar."

"It's nothing, it's just that with all these kids showing up, saying they're from the future, our future, I was just hoping that maybe-"

"One of them would be ours?" James finished. Billy nodded. "I didn't know you wanted kids."

"Maybe one day, I'm not sure right now." Billy said, looking down.

"Hey, we'll figure it out ok?" James said, wrapping his arm around Billy. "You know I love you right?"

"I love you too."

* * *

"Is it ready yet?" Mayhem demanded.

"It is now father." She said, finishing hooking up two more wires. "All I have to do is press 'go.'" She smiled while pressing down on a button as a beam shot up into the sky.

"The beginning of the end." He said, looking up.

 _Hurry up heroes!_ Candi thought to herself, attempting to slip out of the room when an image of Mayhem's daughter appeared in front of her. "Candi, Candi, Candi. You've been a disobedient girl." Candi took a step back and bumped into Mayhem."And now, you'll be our best example." Her voice came from every corner of the room.

* * *

"So that's...not normal?" Max asked looking ahead at the beam shooting up from Mt Fuji.

"Yes Max. That is very much not normal." Damien said annoyed.

"I see Kyle with Colosso." Stella announced.

"Great, where are they?" Damien asked.

"Look out the window maybe." Simone told him. Damien told a look and saw the two of them down on the ground below by the van.

"Land here."

"Really? I thought I'd land back in town." Simone said sarcastically while she was landing the jet. Everyone stepped out onto the mountain.

"I'm afraid we don't have time to catch up or get to know you." Phoebe said to Colosso and Kyle. "Let's go everyone!" She yelled as they began to run up the mountain. Billy ran up ahead of the rest.

"I don't think so old man." Kyle said slowing down time to catch up with him. Billy's eyes shot open wide when he saw that someone was able to keep up with him.

"Are you-?"

"No time." Kyle interrupted, before firing a large blast of wind down the opening hallway. "Hall's clear!" He called back down to the rest.

"Not that we don't appreciate it, but there's only three people in there." Phoebe told him.

"Oh right," He said before heading inside.

The team moved quickly but carefully through the castle stepping over broken robot parts and fallen rubble all the way. Mayhem watched them on the cameras making their way to him. "Fire," He said as canons popped out of the walls and ceiling firing on the team.

"Why didn't they use these last time?" Max asked out loud.

"Just be grateful they didn't" Simone told him.

James looked over to see Billy being very careless about dodging the blasts. "Billy, watch out!"

"It's fine!" He called, just barley being grazed by a laser.

"That doesn't look fine!" Billy stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Jamie, I'll be fine. You can heal me. I was dead for four days remember?"

"Billy, I don't know if I can-" He was interrupted by a laser blasted right at them and he pushed Billy out of the way a taking the blast himself.

"JAMES!" Kyle looked back worried and then looked at himself real quick.

 _I'm not disappearing._ He thought. "He's gonna be fine," He said to in realization. "He's gonna be fine!" He shouted back to Billy.

"James, you're be ok. You heard the future kids. They'd know right? Why did you do that? You're supposed to be the smart one." He cried.

"Billy," He said weakly. "I don't know how to heal on command. What happened at your funeral was a total fluke. If I knew I could to that, why wouldn't I have had healed you before then? I couldn't let you get hurt and then hope I can fix it."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Billy said crying while holding his boyfriend's hand.

"No, don't say that."

"It is though. I should've been careful."

"Billy, it's ok. It'll take alot more than that to kill me." James said with a weak laugh.

"Everyone go on ahead. Me and James will wait outside." Billy said picking James up and speeding back to the entrance.

"Let's keep going. Billy knows the van has an infirmary." Phoebe told everybody before they continued upstairs.

* * *

"Looks like we're in for a fight. Time to see how much you can truly stretch your powers." Mayhem told his daughter.

She smiled and concentrated.

* * *

"Phoebe," She stopped when she heard a voice ahead of her. Phoebe watched as Link walked down from the stairs, his clothes torn and his face half-burnt off. "Do **not** go up there."

* * *

 _ **I apologize for my lack of updates with this story, but there will only be one or two chapters of this left.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"LINK!" Phoebe cried as she ran to her boyfriend at the top of the stairs. "Link, what happened?!"

"It was Mayhem," He said weakly, leaning against the wall. "He and his daughter. they're too powerful. You need to leave. Now!"

"I can't, we need to stop them. I need to get you to the van. Help! Help!" She called out. "Where is everyone? They were just here."

* * *

"Billy no," Max said seeing his brother lying down on the floor dead yet again. "You said you were going back. You said you were gonna take care of James. Why did you come back here?!" He said holding Billy in his arms. "I can't lose you again. You won't come back this time!" He cried.

* * *

"Let her go!" Simone yelled at Mayhem who was holding her struggling mom by the throat.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" He asked as he let out a laugh. "You're nothing like her. You're a failure."

"No,"

"A weakling."

"Stop it,"

"And unlike her, you're still alive!" He said snapping her mom's neck.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she ran at him.

* * *

"Mom what're you-Whoa!" Cade shouted as he just nearly dodged a kick from his mother.

"Mom! Hey, snap out of it!" Stella tried shaking her Phoebe but she just continued to cry out for help. "Dad's not even here." She said to herself.

"Uncle Max dude? My dad's not here either man! He's outside with my other dad, come on, notice me."

"Darkrai's trapped them in an illusion of their own living Hell. I don't think they'll be much help." Damien explained.

 _Where'd Colosso go?_ Zyler signed.

"Nowhere good I bet." Damien told him. "Come on, let's go handle this ourselves." He said ascending the stairs. The others are looked at their parents worried as they followed after him.

* * *

"They shouldn't be bothering us now," Mayhem's daughter said smugly as she looked back to the machine. The beam was getting brighter by the minute as it blasted straight up into the sky but started to grow weaker as it slowly began to freeze over.

"That'll be enough," The two villains looked back to the doorway where the kids from the future was standing. Damien was standing in the center with a trail of ice coming from his right foot up to the machine.

"Who are you? You look like Thundermans, but I don't recognize you." Mayhem said confused at their new guests.

"We're your future. Give up now and make it easier on yourselves." Cade threatened.

"Fix the machine. I'll handle the pests." Mayhem instructed as he began to float and fired a blast at them. Cade stepped in front of them and hardened taking the blast without even budging. "What?!"

"I'll get him. Stella, take care of Darkrai." Damien said as ice began to form around him.

Stella ran up to Mayhem's daughter and jumped at her with a flying kicked, to which she quickly ducked out of the way. Stella landed behind her and sweeped her legs out from under her.

"How are my powers not working?" She asked herself.

"You're trying to hard to keep our parents in their own individual nightmares. To put it simply, you're not strong enough." Stella told her. Mayhem's daughter scowled in anger before climbing to her feet.

Damien threw ice shared at Mayhem. Some missed, those that hit melted instantly on contact.

"You're going to have to try harder than that If you wish to stop me." He said firing a blast at the boy, which was blocked by his cousin's hardened arm.

Kyle walked through a seemingly frozen scene and moved Stella just slightly enough for Darkrai's punch to miss. He also walked over and pulled Zyler out of the way of a blast Damien dodged.

* * *

"You think everyone's ok?" James asked weekly while lying down inside the van.

"I hope so. I don't think we have to worry though, my family's pretty strong. And you saw what that kid Kyle did. That was a **huge** blast of wind." Billy exclaimed.

"I'm not sure how well that would work in doors. There's less air flow and not very windows in that place." James explained.

"Oh," Billy said, looking down.

"Hey, it's ok BillBill," James said, trying to sit up, but wincing in pain.

"Lay down. You need to rest Jamie. You shouldn't even be talking." Billy told him.

"Ok, ok," James laid back down.

* * *

"Link! Talk to me please. Link!" Phoebe cried.

"Billy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let this happen again." Max said clutching Billy's body tighter.

"You're not getting awa-Where'd you go?" Simone asked looking around for Mayhem who had seemingly disappeared. She looked over at Phoebe and Max who where both crying out the names of people who weren't there. "What the Hell is going on?"

* * *

 _This is bad._ Mayhem's daughter thought to herself. _I can feel my illusions downstairs fading away. Damn this girl, fighting her is taking all my focus. Who taught her to fight like this?_

Cade stood strong, taking Mayhem's blasts head on, but on the last one, he felt himself be pushed back slightly. "Damien, if you're going to beat him, could you speed it up? I think my powers are starting to fall." He yelled.

"If this was in anyway going how I planned, we'd be home by now." He told him throwing another shard of ice at Mayhem which like the other's melted when it reached him. Zyler opened his mouth to help, but Kyle covered his mouth before he could make a sound.

"No good little dude, it'll hit our family too." He told him.

 _Little dude? I'm older than you._ Zyler signed.

"Sorry. It's easy to forget when you're so short." Zyler looked at him annoyed before Kyle moved through time over to the machine. "Ok Kyle, you've got a big brain like you're dad...one of them. You can figure this out."

"Try moving the statue!" Damien yelled.

"Duh," he said grabbing it. When he grabbed it however, it shocked him and made his hair stand straight up under his backwards hat. "Ok, new plan." He said looking over more of the machine.

* * *

"Billy I'm sorry!' Max said before he felt a hand smack him across the face. "Ow! What the Hell Simone?" He asked looking up.

"You were off in lala land. Had to snap you out of it." She told him before walking over to Phoebe and flicking her in the back of the head.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"People trying to conquer the world upstairs, let's go." Simone told her heading for the stairs.

"Why couldn't I just get a flick?" Max asked following her.

"I tried, you hair stabbed me." She explained as they made their way upstairs.

* * *

Mayhem aimed at Zyler and Cade returned to normal and jumped in the way, taking the blast without him being hardened. Zyler ran to him and knelt down. When he looked back up, he saw Stella being flipped onto her back and stomped on by Mayhem's daughter.

Kyle tried stopping the device one last time before he got shocked by another blast of electricity, this one knocking him out.

Damien was felt his energy draining. _Damnit, I don't think I can hold this up much longer. None of my attacks are even hitting him._

"Damien, you need to use your left side!" Cade called from behind.

"But I can't control it as well." He protested.

"This isn't about control, you need to beat him." Cade told him. Damien turned back towards Mayhem and raised his left arm and a blast of scorching fire came from his palm. Mayhem put up a shield around himself.

 _So much power._ He thought. _Who exactly are these children?_ "Enough," He said pushing back. "I said enough!" He said blasting Damien back into a pillar, knocking him out.

"Are we late?" Max asked as the other three entered.

"Max Thunderman," Mayhem growled. "You have the nerve to return?" Mayhem's daughter rushed to his side. "You barely beat me before, what chance do you have now?"

"Max, the kids." Phoebe pointed out.

"You bastard!" Simone yelled and she rushed at Mayhem, but was easily tossed aside.

 _Mom!_ Zyler thought. He stood up and walked forward.

"What do you think you can possible do? You're nothing more than a mere child." Mayhem mocked. Stella climbed to her feet and grabbed Kyle before movie out of the way.

"Cover your ears." Cade told everyone.

Zyler looked straight ahead and took a deep breath in. " _ **STOOOOPPPP!"**_ A deafening sound escaped his lips completely blowing off a part of the castle. Mayhem held on, though his daughter was blasted out, landing who knows where.

"This cannot be!" Mayhem cried as he held on with all his strength. When the sound subdued, he managed managed to stay inside, only for his powers to striped once again by Colosso with a small spherical device. "You! Why? How?"

"And where the Hell were you?" Phoebe asked.

"I found this downstairs," He said presenting Candi only as a baby. "That device is working fast, someone hold her." Simone took her and left Colosso do his thing.

"Don't bother, I looked that thing all over. I don't think it can be stopped yo." Kyle told him. Colosso walked around the machine and pulled the plug and it stopped. "Except that," He admitted.

"Damn," Max said looking at his younger son. "He can do all that with a scream?"

"Scream? That was his whisper." Cade said standing up and walking over. "Are you ok Bro?" He asked. "I know your power gives you a headache."

 _Forget me, what about you guys?_ He signed.

"We'll live,"

"Failed again. And so soon. I can't believe it." Mayhem said to himself.

"Hey Mayhem," Max said approaching him. "Take a breather," He said upper cutting the villain, causing his mask to fall from his face. "Now let's go home."

* * *

"It's too bad that Candi had to go back to jail." Billy said while cuddling with James on the couch.

"She may have tried to help us, but she's still a criminal BillBill." James reminded him.

"I still can't believe **my** kid has that kind of power." Max said sitting at the table with his kids.

"You mean our kid." Simone reminded him.

"That still seems weird to me. I mean, I don't think either of us really feel that way about each other." He said to her.

"For the love of crap!" Phoebe yelled from across the room.

"Listen Max, there's something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now." Simone told him.

"What's tha-" He began to ask before she cut him off by kissing him full on the lips. Max was surprised at first, but closed his eyes and began to kiss back. "Wow," He said with a goofy smile.

"It's time for us to go." Damien announced, walking downstairs.

"So soon? I was finally getting used to you guys." Phoebe told him.

"Mom, if we stay, it'll just cause more damage to the timeline." Stella explained.

"Bummer, later Dads." Kyle said to Billy and James.

"What'd he just say?" Billy asked.

"I don't think we're ever going to forget you guys." Max said.

"Actually, you will." Colosso told him. "I'm afraid we can't risk you having any knowledge about the future."

"What?" All the present day kids said standing up.

"But, this is so cool." Max complained.

"Me and and Link stay together." Phoebe said happily.

"How do me and Billy have a kid? Is he adopted?" James asked.

"Nope," Kyle told him.

"How does that work?" James asked again.

"You'll have to wait and find out like everyone else." Damien told him.

"Future kids outside," Colosso told them and they left. He pulled out a device and pointed it at them. "You'll remember the events of this mission, but not your children." He told them before a bright light flashed in their face. All them blink a few times before shaking off.

"So, that kiss was uh... " Max said to Simone.

"Wow, I know." She said. To him. Colosso walked outside where the kids from the future were waiting.

"They don't remember a thing?" Damien asked.

"Nothing." Colosso told him.

"Good."

"I don't know, it's really not fair that they have to forget everything."

"No, it isn't." Colosso said flashing them with the device.

"Young Colosso?" Damien asked once the device kicked in. "What are we doing in the past?"

"You were on an important mission that was vital to protecting the timeline."

"Did we win?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, you were successful."

"Well, guess we should go then before our parents see us." Damien said before opening his watch and pressing a silver button. There was a bright light that seemed to shine every color and then they were gone.

"And one more for the road." Colosso said turning the device on himself and flashing it.

"Colosso? Shouldn't you be in Metroburg?" Max asked walking outside.

"Perhaps I better go." He said walking to his van and driving off.

 _~Four years later~_

Max was peeking through the window of the back door of his childhood home. "Max Honey, what are you doing?" His wife Simone asked, holding their newborn son.

"Just let me watch." He told her right before a plant grew over the windows to block anyone from watching.

"Sorry, my family can be pretty nosy." Billy apologized to his boyfriend.

"I've lived with you guys for four years, I've noticed." James told him. "So Billy," He started.

"Oh, we're using our real names. Serious time."

"Billy, the first thirteen years of my life were complete Hell. Then everything changed when I met you. You look at everything with innocence in your eyes. You were happy and fun-loving and everything I was told I could never be. You never pretended to be something you weren't. You've made my life brighter by being in it. I love more than anything in the entire world." James got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Billy gasped and placed his hands over his mouth. "William Kent Thunderman, will you-"

"Yes!" Billy shouted.

"Let me finish my sentence?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Billy said blushing.

"Will you marry me?" He finished, opening the box. Billy jumped down into James's arms and hugged him tightly. They pulled apart and James slipped the ring onto Billy's finger as they embraced.

"He said yes!" Chloe shouted teleporting inside and telling the rest of the family who all began to cheer..

* * *

 _ **Find out how the future turned out in Thundermans: Fast Forward**_


End file.
